voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Waryndo Khan
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Narin |Status=Alive |Born=July 7, 15 AE |Died= |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Light Brown |Height=6'2" |Weight=190 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Businessman |Years Active=42 AE - Present |Family1=Khan Family |Romance1=Hayley Muhrve |Political Party=Populous Party |Religion=Lurvanian Orthodox }} Waryndo Khan was an Akarvian businessman who was largely considered to be the wealthiest and most successful in the nations history. During his lifetime he was generally considered to be the "Head" of the Khan Family, due mostly to his enormous success with the Khan Corporation and his ownership of the Khan Mansion. Personal History Waryndo started working for his father, Sherman, in 32 AE at his Glass-making factory in Akarv's Shartoe region. The company saw success as Akarv's predominant supplier of unformed glass, earning them several architectural contracts that kept them afloat. After ten years Sherman promoted Waryndo to be the companies manager, opting to take a more backseat approach. Over the next five years Waryndo doubled the companies total income, and used his rapidly growing personal wealth to start a second company, Rawn Drilling Incorporated, which rented top quality mine drills to contractors. While RDI never saw the same kind of success as the glass producing business its name was known throughout Akarv as a reliable resource for construction and mining companies. It also showed that Waryndo could manage multiple businesses at once, and so he continued to branch out and create new companies. In 49 AE he established "Akarvian Cartography", a company that specialized in producing and selling maps of both the nation and the region for consumers. In 54 AE he unveiled a line of public storage warehouses where people could rent space to store their excess belongings. In 57 AE he established a restaurant chain called "Narin Cafe", which would infamously be rebranded as the "Khan Restaurant" in New Voldrania. These were only a few of the businesses founded and managed by Khan. By the time the Fall of Voldrania occurred Waryndo Khan had already cemented his position as the wealthiest man in Akarv, and one of its most prominent entrepreneurs. This trend only continued in New Voldrania where he officially united all of his companies under one brand, the Khan Corporation, a Shartoe-based company focused on managing the various companies founded by Waryndo Khan. Soon after establishment in New Voldrania Waryndo and his family migrated east, and established a home along the side of what would become known as Lake Victoria. Officially the mansion was owned by Waryndo himself, but much of the Khan Family called it their home. The most notable exception was Waryndo's wayward sister Vala, who was disowned by her family in 66 AE when she led a coup that led to the formation of the nation Namess. While Waryndo was infamous for his wealth and companies, his children would go on to rival his fame in other fields. His daughter, Victoria, was the fifteenth president of Akarv and his son, Henry, was internationally recognized as one of the many Heroes of the Monitor Invasion. Category:New Voldranians Category:Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians